


Love is Love, Even Unlikely Love

by BaobeiGirl



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts and mx meet each other through ki and yoongi, bxb - Freeform, chatfic, homophobes go away, monsta x - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: A Monsta X and BTS chatfic, enjoy but it’s shit lol





	1. The Beginning

**Suga’s POV**

**I** met Kihyun when I was young and still living in Daegu. We became good friends. Kihyun is also the same age as me. When I came to Bangtan, though, I didn’t have as much time to talk to him. Later that year he texted me while I was in the studio and said,

**Kyunnie:** _ I just got accepted to Starship Ent.! _

**SugaRush:** _ Good job _

**Kyunnie:** _ I plan to do well _

**SugaRush:** _ Good luck, Starship is merciless, you could never get casted _

**Kyunnie:** _ Be positive _

**SugaRush:** _ Okay _

**_SugaRush_ ** _ changed  _ **_Kyunnie_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_PositiveKyun_ **

**PositiveKyun:** _........ _

**SugaRush:** _ What? You change mine all the time! _

**_PositiveKyun_ ** _ changed  _ **_SugaRush_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_NotSoSweetSuga_ **

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Why? _

**PositiveKyun:** _ Revenge _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Okay then……. _

**PositiveKyun:** _ See you, Yoongi _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Later _

In 2014 Kihyun sent me a link,

**PositiveKyun:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJGLujwoblY&list=PLFXdZ4x5WbESiWjrhPVlNFeP9Y4Sqvcrb ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJGLujwoblY&list=PLFXdZ4x5WbESiWjrhPVlNFeP9Y4Sqvcrb)

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ What is this _

**PositiveKyun:** _ Just watch it _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ So, a contest show, so what _

**PositiveKyun:** _ Keep watching _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Is that you?! _

**PositiveKyun:** _ Bingo _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Really! _

**PositiveKyun:** _ POSITIVE _

_ lol _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ No plays on words _

_ Never _

_ Ever _

_ Do _

_ That _

_ Again _

**PositiveKyun:** _ Okay! SO  _

_ See you, hyung _

_ Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Bye _

Months later, on February 11, 2015, Kihyun contact me for the first time since that day.

Kihyun sent me this one picture,

**PositiveKyun:**

_ *insert photo of the last ep. of no mercy that I can’t find a pic of* _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ What’s this _

**PositiveKyun:** _ I MADE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Good _

**PositiveKyun:** _ Thanks _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ So what’s your debut song gonna be, and tell me about the members in the band _

**PositiveKyun:** _ The debut song’s gonna be ‘TRESPASS’ _

_ Sounds cool right _

_ The members are  _

_ Jooheon, Wonho, I.M, Hyungwon, Me, Minhyuk, and Shownu _

_ Shownu’s oldest then it’s Wonho, Minhyuk, Me, Hyungwon, Jooheon, and finally I.M. _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ How did you get that off the top of your head? _

**PositiveKyun:** _ I memorized it _

**_NotSoSweetSuga_ ** _ changed  _ **_PositveKyun_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_ActorKyun_ **

**ActorKyun:** _ WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS _

_ THIS IS NOT FUNNY _

_ MIN YOONGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Sorry, Not Sorry _

**ActorKyun:** _ Rude _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Whatever _

**ActorKyun:** _ I’m late for practice _

_ See you later Yoongi _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Bye _

I waited for a little while and then got engrossed in my work, not even thinking about how Kihyun wasn’t texting again. He has a life too. I know, but it’s easy to think of yourself before other people, especially in this new modern world where everything has to be perfect, so everything is always falling apart. He’s probably just busy, I remind myself for the 2,000,134 time today.

      Eleven days later Kihyun responded.

**ActorKyun:** _ Oh my God, I forgot about this, I'm so sorry, Yoongi. _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ It’s okay. _

**ActorKyun:** _ Really/? _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Sure. I was busy anyways, so it doesn't matter. But I’m free now. _

**ActorKyun:** _ So what’s up, hyung? _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _  Nothing much, you? _

**ActorKyun:** _  I just ended practice. _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _  Vocal or dance? _

**ActorKyun:** _Both_

_ Anyway hyung sorry I have to go take a shower. _

_ Talk later? _

**NotSoSweetSuga:** _ Okay see you Kyunnie. _

A couple hours later I was doing dance practice and my phone was beeping like 5 times a minute for the last 10 minutes so we ended early, the members all rushed to their phones because they get texts more than me. They all started talking when I was about to sit down.

“It wasn’t mine,” Taehyung said.

“Me neither,” Everyone started saying. And then,

“Was it your phone Yoongi hyung?” Taehyung asked as I walked out of the room, remembering that I had already drinken all of my water and that I needed another bottle, not hearing Taehyung.

Meanwhile all of the people still in the room crowded around my phone, wondering who  **ActorKyun** was.


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the members decide to snoop around on Yoongi's phone, he freaks out.
> 
> Kind of a filler, sorry. Oh, and I'll fix all format issues later. As in, a few days or so (we'll see how that goes).

**ActorKyun** : Yoongi you gonna text back? I'm getting worried...

Meanwhile, everyone in BTS suddenly decided that Yoongi's phone is more interesting than theirs, so they're trying to break into it. They try multiple different passwords until they type in 'kyun' and the phone opens.

"Is hyung whipped or something? He has his password named after this girl." Jungkook stated.

Eventually, after everyone had pretty much read their entire conversations, Yoongi walked back in.

"Sorry I took so long, the- are you on my phone?!" The last part of his statement was slightly louder than the rest of it, showing clearly that he was mad.

They looked sheepish.

"Why would you even care about my phone anyway?" He asked.

"We wanted to know who ActorKyun is. She sounds super nice, hyung. I'm glad you're dating again."

"Me too, I thought that you'd never get back into the game."

"Yeah, this is good."

"Wait, wait, wait. Calm down, you think that Kyun is a girl? Why would you get that impression?" Yoongi's questions them.

"Your password, the constant messages, what the messages say, too." Hoseok answers.

"Oh gosh, he's just a friend. He probably bored and worried, too, which means he'll murder me if thought that I was ignoring him." He says, "Get over it."

And with that, he lead them out of the room and back home. Little did he know, Hoseok had done a bit more to his phone while he wasn’t looking.


	3. UNNAMED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the world did Hoseok do?

Third _Person Point of View_

As Yoongi led the others back out to the cars he noticed his phone buzzing like crazy. He opened it, think it to be the Bangtan Group Chat.

_**UNNAMED** _

_**You** have added **ActorKyun, Hyungie, Seokkie, Bunny, Jinnie, Jiminie, and Joonie** to the chat._

**_You_ ** _have given **Seokkie** Admin Controls._

**_Seokkie_ ** _has removed **Your** Admin Controls._

_**Seokkie** has named the chat  **A Bunch of Hot Motherfuckers.**_

_**Seokkie** has renamed himself  **Hoesucc.**_

_**Hoesucc** has renamed **Joonie Imsopure.**_

_**Hoesucc** has renamed  **Hyungie TaeBae** **.**_

_**Hoesucc** has renamed  **Jinnie Daddy.**_

_**Hoesucc** has renamed  **Jiminie Nojams.**_

**Hoesucc:** wassup mofos

 


	4. Chapter Four

_**A Bunch of Hot Motherfuckers** _

**TaeBae:** this the girl hyung was talking to earlier?

 **Hoesucc:** ye

 **ActorKyun:** tf?

 **Yoongi:**  For the last time, he’s not a girl. Also, did you do this when you stole my phone, Hoseok?

 **Hoesucc:** dashi run run run

 **TaeBae:** ooh Hobi hyung’s in trouble

 **Yoongi:** Hoseok, we’ll talk later. Kyun, you okay with this?

 **ActorKyun:**  sure why not 

what made them think I’m a girl

I honestly barely look like one ugh smh

 ~~~~ **Yoongi:** they haven’t even seen you yet lol

 **ActorKyun:** yo @Hoesucc hmu with admin controls

_**Hoesucc** has given  **ActorKyun** Admin Controls._

**_ActorKyun_ ** _has renamed themself **Kyunnie.**_

_**Kyunnie** has renamed  **Yoongi Softie.**_

**Softie:** tf kihyun

 **Kyunnie:** ur a fucking hypocrite if u say you didn’t cry during Bambi

 **Softie:** bitch don’t expose me

 **Kyunnie:** try me bitch

 **TaeBae:** they’re really close

 **Bunny:** maybe a bit too close...


	5. Kihyun, Auntie Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun introduces himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix images later

_**A Bunch of Hot Motherfuckers** _

**Daddy:** 1: what the fuck is my name 

B: who the fuck is @Kyunnie

III: why the fuck have you children not introduced yourselves yet??

 **TaeBae:** oh shoot you right

 **Daddy:** of course I am

 **Kyunnie:** I'll introduce myself first ok?

 **Daddy:** sure

 **TaeBae:** cool

 **Kyunnie:** my name is Yoo Kihyun

i used to be Yoongi's best friend

I'm debuting with a group called Monsta X pretty soon

im a vocalist

i was on No. Mercy, a survival show that picked the members of MX

if you want to know a lot about me, watch that

im the mom of MX 

I wield frying pans so watch your back 

and this is me

[image.kihyun]

 **Daddy:** omgs yes another mom

be my kids' aunt

 **Kyunnie:** sure!

hi kids, I'm auntie Kyunnie and I like hugs!

_**Hoesucc** changed **Kyunnie** 's name to **Auntie Kyunnie.**_

**Bunny:** wait, Jin-hyung has kids?

 **Imsopure:** sigh

im surrounded by idiots

 **Nojams:** hey!


	6. um?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auntie Kyunnie: my gaydar was going off

_**A Bunch of Hot Motherfuckers** _

**Nojams:** but really what is this 

 **Bunny:** it’s a group chat, hyung 

 **Nojams:** obviously dumbass

 **Bunny:** hey!

 **TaeBae:** chill hyung

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** don’t insult my nephew

remember I have my frying pans

 **TaeBae:** don’t insult kookie hyung

_**Auntie Kyunnie** changed  **Bunny** ’s name to  **Nephew**._

**_Auntie Kyunnie_ ** _changed **TaeBae** ’s name to  **Nephew’s Boyfriend**._

 **Nephew:** um?

 **Nephew’s Boyfriend:** I second that 

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** my gaydar was going off

 **Daddy:** another gay mom? 

Scientists still don’t know

_**Auntie Kyunnie** changed  **Daddy** ’s name to  **Mommy**._

**Mommy:** wtf kihyun

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** :,)

anyway i gotta blast see ya’ll

 **Mommy:** bye

 **Nephew:** see you hyung


	7. New Friends :)

_**A Bunch of Hot Motherfuckers** _

**Imsopure:** kihyun hyung?

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** yes sweetie?

 **Imsopure:** you said you had a band you were debuting with, right?

 **Nojams:** that he did

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** yeah

 **Imsopure:** do you want to

um

add them to the chat?

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** sure thing sweetie

**_Auntie Kyunnie_ ** _added **Bear, Wonhoe, Frog, Minnie, Honey <3, **and  **That One American** to the chat._

**Auntie Kyunnie:**  welcome, children, to the cult

 **Bear:** but I’m older than you? 

 **That One American:** he can speak!

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** sweetie

be nice to your dad

 **Bear:**  what?

 **That One American:** ok eomma :(

 **Honey:**  why would you look at this

Your Bear has evolved from Child to Father!

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** Jooheon, not you too.

 **Frog:** y’all woke me up

why

 **That One American:** dashi run run run

 **Frog:** changkyun?

I.M?

@That One American?

 **That One American:** yes hyung?

 **Frog:** I’m going to find you

 **That One American:** bye guys I’m going to Jongyeons

 **Frog:** you gave away your hiding place 😈😈😏

 **That One American:** you don’t even know Jongyeon

how would you know where he lives

 **Frog:** I have my ways

 **Wonhoe:** am I the only one questioning what this is?

 **Minnie:** probably

 **Honey <3: **probably

 **Mommy:** y’all are odd

 **That One American:** whAT IS THAT NAME?!

i am an innocent baby! Don’t pollute me :(

 **Honey <3: **you noticing that that has a dirty meaning shows you’re not so innocent kyun 

 **Nephew’s Boyfriend:** how many kyun’s are in this group

 **Nephew:** top ten questions scientists still can’t answer

 


	8. Cult Forming

_**A Bunch of Hot Motherfuckers** _

**Honey <3: **so like

who are these people?

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** mommas friends, sweetums 

 **That One American:** do I even question it anymore?

 **Bear:** nope

 **Minnie:** well then

 **Nojams:** you guys have a Minnie too?

 **Minnie:** I ain’t no mouse

 **Nojams:** I’m a Minnie too! My names Jimin :)

 **Minnie:** I’m Minhyuk :)

 **Mommy:** hey look our kids are bonding 

 **Auntie Kyunnie:** adorable!

_**Auntie Kyunnie**  changed their name to  **Mommy #2**._

**Mommy:** we match!  _  
_

oh, I’m Seokjin btw

 **Mommy #2:** you all know me already 😂 

 **Honey <3: **I’m Jooheon

 **That One American:** I’m changkyun :) <3

(人◕ω◕) 

 **Bear:** I’m Hyunwoo but most people call me Shownu

 **Wonhoe:** why goodmorning

 **That One American:** it’s two in the afternoon

 **Wonhoe:** no one asked you 

 **Mommy #2:** hey! 

 **Honey <3: **back off hoe

 **Wonhoe:** I’m ur hyung!

 **Honey <3: **just introduce urself 

 **Wonhoe:** I’m hoseok

but most people call me wonho 

 **Hoesucc:** I’m Hoseok too! 

hi fren

 **Wonhoe:** hi fren!

 **Mommy #2:** oh look they’ve formed another cult

 **Hoesucc:** hey!

 **Wonhoe:** hey!

 **Bear:** this is wildly amusing 

 **Wonhoe:** eomma!

appas encouraging bullying!

 **Bear:** wtf?

no I’m not

**Mommy #2: 👀**

ur on the couch 2nite

 **Bear:** ⊂(・﹏・⊂) 

 **Mommy #2:** that won’t work on me 

 **Bear:** :,(

 **Mommy #2:** fine!

 **Bear:** (人◕ω◕) 

 **Imsopure:** @Bear

teach me how to do that

 **Bear:** you the other father?

 **Imsopure:** Yeah I guess

im namjoon

 **Bear:** dm me and I’ll tell you

 **Imsopure:** ok

 **Mommy:** should we be concerned that our husbands are dming each other?

 **Mommy #2:** should they be concerned that we’re dming each other?

 **Minnie:** so the lesson today is

marriage doesn’t work out

and cheat on your husband 

:)

 **Mommy #2:** NO!

_**Minnie** is offline._

 


	9. drama and minhyuk wont spill the tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess the reason there’s a lot of drama in this chapter is because I’m kinda really sad right now? And I don’t know why? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Also, I love comments (call me an attention whore, I don’t care)  
> Also I know this should be in the notes but I’m too lazy to do that

**_A Bunch of Hot Motherfuckers_ **

**Mommy:** has everyone introduced themselves?

 **Mommy #2:** I don’t think your kids have

 **Mommy:** c’mon kids

I gotta go tho ttyl

 **_Mommy_ ** _went offline._

 **Nephew:** I’m jungkook 

I’m sixteen :)

 **Nephew’s Boyfriend:** I’m taehyung 

I’m seventeen :)

 **That One American:** well if we’re doing ages

I’m nineteen

Well, 20 in Korean standards

And I’m not actually American

I just lived there for a while

 **Wonhoe:** do you always break up your text like that?

 **Honey <3: **unneeded

Back off hoe ur being rude again

I’m 21

And wonho hyung is 22

 **Softie:** @Mommy #2

this seems to be very hostile

 **_Mommy #2_ ** _came online._

 **Mommy #2:** sorry I was with the manager

Hoseok hyung?

 **Hoesucc:** yes?

 **Mommy #2:** sorry

Not u

@Wonhoe

 **Wonhoe:** yes?

 **Mommy #2:** come to my room, we’re having an important discussion

Kay?

 **Wonhoe:** yes sir

 **_Wonhoe_ ** _went offline._

 **Mommy #2:** Kyunnie? Honey? Come to my room too we’re gonna talk it out. ❤️

 **That One American:** ok hyung

 **Honey <3: **if he does something stupid I’ll come @ him

 **Mommy #2:** don’t worry that won’t happen ❤️

 **_That One American_ ** _went offline._

 **_Honey <3: _ ** _went offline_

 **Mommy #2:** continue without us 

We’ll just read the chat after ❤️

 **_Mommy #2_ ** _went offline._

 **_Mommy_ ** _came online._

 **Mommy:** what was that about?

 **Minnie:** it’s private, sorry

 **Mommy:** hey, it’s okay. I’m actually glad ur not outing them

Have I introduced myself yet? I’m Jin :)

I’m 24 

 **Frog:** dw you have but it’s ok

I’m hyungwon :)

And I hear shouting from Kihyun hyungs room so Hyunwoo hyung better go sort this out

@Bear

 **Bear:** dw I will

 **_Bear_ ** _has gone offline._

 **Softie:** hello again children

 **Minnie:** yoongi hyung!

 **Frog:** hi hyung 

 **Mommy:** so this is a thing I didn’t know about?

 **Softie:** yeah sorry hyung

 **Mommy:** nah it’s chill yoongi

So we’ve all introduced ourselves 

 **Frog:** maybe? Idk

 **_Honey <3 _ ** _is online._

 **Honey <3: **hi guys 


	10. Honey <3 is Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tenth chapter? Wow I sure am commuted to this one

_**A Bunch of Hot Motherfuckers** _

**Mommy:** hi honey <3

how are you

 **Honey <3: **tbh not very good

_**That One American** is online._

 

 **That One American:** where'd u go hyung?

 **Honey <3: **dw I'll be right there babe I just needed to get ur meds

 **That One American:** I dont wanna take them 

 **Honey <3:** kyun

 **That One American:** please don't make me

 **Honey <3:** you wanna do this in a group chat with BTS sunbaenims?

 **That One American:** no

I'm sorry sunbaenims it must be annoying and you all must be really busy. 

 **Mommy:** sweetie don't ever think you're annoying

 **Honey <3:** I'm back where are you

kyun get out of the bathroom

i didn't even know it had a lock

 **Mommy:** open the door for him

 **Frog:** I'll give it to him Joo

thanks though, I'm sure he'll appreciate it later

 **Honey <3: **it's ok hyung, please do, I need to meet the manager in 10 minutes

Thanks So much

 **Frog:** it's really no problem, go see the manager

_**Honey** is offline. _

_**Bear** is online._

**Bear:** Kyun, want me to come with Hyungwom?

 **That One American:** please

 **Bear:** I'll be right there

_**That One American** is offline._

_**Bear** is offline._

**Frog:** bye guys we have to go

_**Frog** is offline._


End file.
